Ed's 15th Birthday
by NotShortYourJustFreakishlyTall
Summary: Ed's 15th Birthday has an interesting start...


**Hey!**

**Welcome to my first fanfic!**

**Just want to thank my sister for beta-ing, she totally rocks for that xD**

**Disclaimer: For those who thought that I did, sorry, but I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**

* * *

**

"Brother!"

Silence.

"Brother! Wake up!"

Grunt.

"Brother! It's nearly noon!"

A hand waved, weakly and half-heartedly, yet clearly dismissively, in the form of a metal limb venturing out from beneath the probably toxic and uninhabitable land (_excluding Ed who seemed to have developed an incredible immunity to such extreme environments_) of blankets, research papers, clothes, a Flame Alchemist poster (_which Ed had insisted upon buying in order to befoul the confident smirking face within by adorning him with lipstick, various piercings, whiskers, a goatee and quite a few pimples, scribbling out the word 'Flame' and replacing it with 'Barf' Alchemist_), the most recent kitten Al had recently snuck into the hotel and had so far managed to keep a secret from his cruel brother (_"eek! Quick hide in here, kitty!"_) and..._was that a half-melted bar of chocolate!_

"Le' me the hell 'lone, Alpho..." Snore.

"Brother! I let you sleep in today because it's a special occasion but it's really late now!"

Silence...again.

Sigh. "You forced me to this, brother."

The clanking of metal feet sounded, a door creaked open but not closed (signifying return) and Al's voice could be heard muttering something to do with a bucket and milk.

The suddenly very sharp ears of one Edward Elric decided to, at that very moment, pick up on the fading words of his extremely evil younger brother as he was caught in the frightful grip of a past memory which the Fullmetal Alchemist had heartbreakingly been unable to repress into the deepest and most darkest corner of his tortured mind...

"ARGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ed was living his most dreaded nightmare; the one in which he woke up screaming and shaking from, seeking comfort from the one whom he loved most in this damned world...the one who was currently the monster perpetrating the evil deed.

Cruel and malicious eyes glowed a blood-lustful red as a torrent of foul, horrid, putrid white-coloured liquid slammed down upon his small and vulnerable body, turning his world into one of lactosey blankness and pain.

An interesting rainbow of blankets, research papers _(did one of those have a title with the phrase 'How to make yourself appear taller' on it?_), trousers, socks, boxers, mutated Mustang poster, half-melted chocolate and other unmentionable objects arced through the air gracefully, crumpling in a heap on the opposite side of the room as a suddenly terror-entrenched blond teen erupted from his now evacuated bed with a barely suppressed shriek of panic.

"Will you please reconsider getting up before I'm forced...Brother?"

Standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom, Al focussed on the scene before him with a well practised eye- used to having to attempt to analyse what antics Ed had most recently decided to do by using the evidence his brother most graciously left behind. Al first studied the heap of who-knows-what abandoned by Ed in his haste to escape (_mutated Mustang poster smugly smirking from the top- completely ignorant of his ever so slightly changed features_) and secondly upon the flapping curtains which logically led to, thirdly, the widely flung opened windows. Adding two and two was no difficult matter, and Al let a gasp escape as he came to four.

"BROTHER!" The seven foot suit of armour let the bucket of milk escape his grasp and collapse to the floor as he raced to the innocent-looking-but-not window and shoved half his body through it in order to study the ground below- fearfully searching for a small, blood-soaked, crumpled body sprawled below him. Al's head shot from side to side with such force that his helmet went flying off to the right somewhere, hitting a poor pedestrian below (_"Ouch!"_), but he didn't notice. The frantic, invisible head turning soon slowed down as Al was unable to locate his brother's broken body on the pavement below, instead focussing on an incredulous voice gossiping below- listening in to nearby, surprised-sounding people was another effective method of discovering his brother's recent activities:

"...just jumped from that window all the way up there! Hey, look! When did someone stick a suit of armour out of..."

Al groaned silently to himself as the street below was slowly congested with gaping people below as they stopped walking and slowed their vehicles to point at the strange suit of armour suspended halfway out of a window on the first storey window of a normal enough looking hotel.

_Who had put it there?_ Some came to the conclusion that it was a strange act of rebellion against the military or some other radical kind of statement. Some tourists, while snapping photo after photo, decided that it must be some kind of weird modern art that they hadn't read up upon in their Central city brochures. When questioned, the hotel staff shrugged before recalling the short, blond haired kid (_"Who're you calling short!"_) checking in fairly recently alongside a giant suit of armour with a person inside; they then came to the conclusion that perhaps it was currently being dried or aired out.

Whatever conclusion the curious individuals came to for the suit of armour to be suspended out of the window, Al was forced to still and wait for the opportune moment to slip back into the safety of the inviting hotel room behind him (lest the dozens of gawking people below would be able to claim witness to seeing an _empty_ suit of armour move _on it's own!_), something that didn't look like it would happen anytime soon- forced to watch as a group of children discovered a helmet to their most ecstatic joy left lying, neglected, on the street below; prancing off to play with it in the maze known as Central where he would probably never be able to find them again...and also forced to watch his brother (who he had finally spotted) skipping off into the distance, dressed only in his tank top and boxers, automail appendages gleaming in the dazzling midday sunlight- and since he had obviously deemed this a safe enough distance from Al to not catch him, had started to merrily trill, "Al canny catch me! Al canny catch me!" to any shocked passerby that he passed as he seemed to have decided that they would appreciate knowing this piece of extremely relevant information.

Al sighed and forced down any impatience which was attempting to bubble up and out of him; resigning himself to a long- possibly never ending- wait of staring, pointing civilians.

"Happy Birthday, Ed. Thanks for the help..." Al muttered to himself.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed- please review if you did, that would be awesome! I'd appreciate any criticism as well because how else can I improve!**

**Thanks xD**


End file.
